When Girls and Gods collide
by CalamityKat
Summary: -Noragami Drabbles-
1. Little Numbers

**A/N: **This is my first story for FFnet (and for Noragami!). It was written for a friend, so I hope she likes it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Song:** Little Numbers - BOY

* * *

**Little Numbers **

"_I read your name on every wall, on every wall - tell me  
Is there a cure for me at all, for me at all - tell me  
I read your name on every wall, on every wall - tell me  
Is there a cure for me at all, for me at all"  
_

Hiyori's eyes travelled along the wall, noting all the places where Yato's name was scrawled. She couldn't believe how she had missed it before; his name - his number – they were everywhere. In fact, _he _was everywhere. She saw his face reflected in every window and puddle of water. She'd catch his scent on the breeze as she moved throughout town, or feel the warm touch of his palm in her own. Sometimes, it even seemed to Hiyori as if she could feel him in every heartbeat...

Yes, things had certainly changed since the God of Calamity had come into her life. At first, all Hiyori had ever wanted was a cure; a cure for her phantasmic condition…

Now, though, she wondered if she should be wishing for a _different _cure. A cure for her feelings; for relief from the tangle of emotions she felt whenever Yato was around.

But... perhaps there _was_ no cure?

That thought was both terrifying and exhilarating.

And, as the months progressed, Hiyori would quickly discover that terror and exhilaration went hand in hand when you consorted with the gods.


	2. Fear

**Fear**

The God of Calamity calmly looked on as the girl in front of him continued to rage and storm. Hiyori may have been a human, but, when sufficiently annoyed, her fury rivalled that of any goddess of war. Eventually her insults ran out and giving a final, determined huff, she stalked off without a backwards glance.

Yato knew he should have felt remorse after such a scolding. But instead, all he felt was relief.

Anger he could cope with - Hiyori was frequently angry at him, after all.

Sometimes his exploits engendered a different set of emotions and Hiyori would look at him with disgust and disappointment. These cut far deeper, but even they were preferable to fear.

That was one emotion he never wanted to see coming from her eyes; a fear of _him, _of what he was and what he'd done. Yato didn't think he could cope with that. He was a god, but he wasn't omnipotent. His heart and pride bruised just as easily as a mortal man's, even if his skin did not.

Yato gave a sigh as he watched the girl's retreating back. Hiyori was only ever meant to be a client; another 5 yen for his collection. But that wasn't quite how things had turned out. He liked Hiyori a lot more than originally planned.

_I want to spend more time with you..._

Those words of hers were enough to warm his heart...

…and chill him to the core.

A god and a girl...

...it was a calamity in the making.

* * *

Calamity? That should be right up your alley, then, Yato!

Ohh, and thank you to the lovely readers who left a review :) I thought my last chapter (story?) was looking a little lonely on its own. Hope this one wasn't too terrible!


	3. Cleanliness is next to Godliness

**Cleanliness is next to Godliness**

Hiyori had become accustomed to all sorts of peculiar sights and situations since the day her body and soul had first parted ways. She'd travelled the city; leaping from building to building, balancing on streetlights and telegraph lines. She'd witnessed battles of power between shinki and seen rifts to hidden worlds open in front of her. She'd fled from demons and taken tea with the gods…

But a clean and tidy room was a first.

Bewildered, she spun around, eyes raking over every inch of the place. Gone were the piles of dirty clothing and half-eaten meals. Gone were the stacks of papers and the pyramids of empty bottles. Gone were the tangled power cords and dust and debris.

Hiyori switched her attention to the centre of the room, where Yato stood proudly; clutching a feather duster and beaming from ear to ear. He was dressed in a frilled apron that was overwhelmingly pink. Yukine was slouched against a table, looking appalled. Hiyori turned to him now, eyes silently pleading for an explanation. With a snort of disgust, the younger boy straightened and, indicating the grinning god with a jab of his thumb, said;

"He woke up this morning and couldn't find his pants."

Hiyori stared blankly for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Capable of fending off 100 Ayakashi but unable to find his _pants…_?

_That _was her god!

**-The End-**

* * *

And she wouldn't have him any other way.

Thanks for reading! I'd like to have five stories in this little collection. I have an idea for the next one, but I'm open to any suggestions people might have.

Ohh, and if you have time to drop a review, that will make me really happy!


	4. Two out of Three

**Two out of Three**

Summer had come. A scorching pall hung across the city; sapping the energy from everything it touched. Even the traffic had a lazy quality to it. The cars and buses trundled along, their metal bodies shimmering in the haze. The few pedestrians unlucky enough to be out slowed as they passed open shopfronts, revelling as the icy blasts of air-conditioners blew across them.

Hiyori was one of these unlucky few. The heat from the pavement rose up, hammering her as she walked home along it. Her friends - Yama-chan and Ami-chan - were a little way in front. Hiyori listened to their voices as visions of slushies and sorbets danced in her head.

They seemed to be discussing Yama-chan's new boyfriend.

"So, what is it that makes him just _sooo_ perfect?" Ami-chan asked, linking her arm through Yama-chan's. She turned her head to glance back at Hiyori, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Hiyori smiled in return.

"Hmmm," Yama-chan murmured as she contemplated Ami's question.

"Well, I guess it's because he's interested in the things I do."

Hiyori smiled, thinking of the excitement Yato displayed whenever _she_ talked about _her_ life. Yato wanted to know every little thing about her; from her hopes and dreams to her greatest worries and concerns.

"And we have fun together," Yama-chan added.

Hiyori wondered if the fun they had was anything like what she and Yato got up to. There was never a dull moment when you consorted with a god.

"Oh! And let's not forget, my parents adore him!" Yama-chan finished with a laugh.

Ahh.

_The type of boy you could take home to meet your parents…?_

Well, two out of three wasn't bad.

* * *

**A/N:** Dedicated to Biri, for being the font of all knowledge. What would I do without you?

Thanks also to Amaylee, emeraldd30 and ChelberNo.1 for adding a review : ) You guys made my day. I hope this one also made you smile.


	5. Snapshot of a Smile

**Snapshot of a Smile**

_A smile takes but a moment, but the memory of it lasts forever._

This is a snapshot of a smile.

The face of a young woman – a school girl, really – stares up at us. The laughter bursting from her lips is reflected in her eyes. Large and dark; they shine with a warmth and brilliance belying the horrors she has seen. Her cheeks are flushed; from the warm night air, the exertion of dancing, or simply from the thrill of being with her friends…? Who can say?

Her long hair, once neatly tied, is starting to come loose. Already a few strands fall across her face. Her head is tilted upwards, features lit by a golden glow – the source of which we can't quite see. Fairy Lights? Lanterns? Fireworks? They illuminate her surroundings - a fountain, broad avenue, a sign declaring 'Ticket Office' - an amusement park of some sort.

It's not hard to see why this is a treasured photograph. It speaks of joy and wonder. But the obvious delight upon the young girl's face is not the only reason it is treasured. Nor is she the only person in it.

A young man – a god, really – can just be seen, seated on a bench at the photo's outer edge. Very few people notice him. Their eyes slide across the page, unable to pin him down. He, too, is smiling. A soft, secretive smile; sky-blue eyes trained upon the girl.

This isn't_ just_ a snapshot of a smile – it's a snapshot of a moment. It doesn't tell us what has come before, or what will happen next, but we can always tell a special moment when we see it. And this moment; this is a moment neither the girl nor the god will ever forget. Its memory will last a lifetime.

* * *

A/N:

Hello. Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed. None of these are longer than 300 words and the only enticement you had in my summary were the words "Noragami Drabbles" - which is hardly enlightening (so thanks for taking a chance on that!). I wish I lived up to the praise you have given me but I know that you're all just really, really kind. This one is terrible and I don't care. I needed to write _something_ \- and post it - today, or I probably never would have again. (Which might not have been a bad thing...). Inspired by Petaluma's Croser adverts from a few years ago.


End file.
